Dance with the Archer
by Kishi Seta
Summary: Legolas comes across a girl from our world...blah blah-you know the rest. Oh and it has something that others don't-promise. And it becomes Action/Adventure in the latter part. PG for bad words on 1 chapter. Well, it's COMPLETED!!! Thanks to all who read!
1. Clarifications

I only own Kei and no one else in this fic. I may invent some of the names of the elves, but, hey gimme a break! ^-^ Please review and tell me what you think of it. Oh yeah, the first part is a bit serious since I don't know how to get her to land on Middle-Earth. elvish tongue  
  
=============================  
  
The rain fell hard on the dark alleyways of the streets dousing everything uncovered in its wake. Kei cursed the weather forecaster as he mistakenly announced that the sun shall rise vibrantly all throughout the course of the day. It was a good thing that she was wise enough to bring an umbrella under such circumstances. She hoped that the cassette recorder she brought from her practice had not short-circuited due to the harsh conditions.  
  
As she ran, she noticed that some men were chasing after her. She closed her eyes and prayed that they would not catch up with her. The weight of the cassette and her backpack definitely slowed her down more than she had liked. "Darn," she growled, "if I only knew Japan now have hoodlums as they do in New York, I would've brought my dagger with me! This change is all too fast for me."  
  
She turned a corner to reach an old building that was ready to be demolished soon. She felt an arm reach out to her and before her mind could convey what was happening, she felt a fist land on her jaw. Her head was disoriented as she saw another one come down at her face and knew nothing from then on.  
  
=============================  
  
Legolas and his company of Mirkwood archers scouted the area for any sign of Orcs that may come across their land. Although they have not been attacked for quite a long time, they did not choose to slacken in their wariness for other evil that might be abroad.  
  
Years had passed since the destruction of the ring and the elves of Mirkwood had been utterly grateful that their king and his son had not departed unto the havens. They had done much, yet their desire to rest had not overcome them. And though Legolas has heard the gulls of the sea, he aimed his heart toward the glory of his land before the thought of passing the havens gets the better of him.  
  
As they were on their return journey, they came across an unexpected being. A human, perhaps raided by the Orcs, it seemed to them for her face was bruised and her clothes soiled in sheer grime and filth. What lay by her hand was a black box with numerous holes and a turtle-like bag upon her back. At this, Legolas made no hesitation to command his party relieve her of her burdens as he mounted her upon his horse and, with him, spring back to their territory.  
  
=============================  
  
Kei's mind slowly eased on what had happened as her eyes focused upon her surroundings. A wooden ceiling was the first thing she noticed before realizing that she felt no pain coursing within her body. Sudden realization came to her as she screamed fearing where she was. She sat up and noticed she was clean and her screaming died down.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and three fair figures stepped in. She knew they were not the ones who had attacked her for their eyes had a worried weight upon them.  
  
"Is anything the matter, my lady?" a woman asked,  
  
"English? But I'm still in Japan, am I?" she thought aloud, "Can you tell me where I am, what happened and who are you?"  
  
"If we tell you," asked a man who she deemed was of the highest stature among the three people who came, "Will you tell us of yourself?" she nodded before he continued. "I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and these are the masters of healing in our kingdom, Vilath and Hathil. We found you, bruised and marred, whilst we scouted the area for Orcs and other fell creature."  
  
"Wait a second." Kei said holding out her hand, "You are Legolas, I'm in Mirkwood, and you look for Orcs.Lord of the Rings? Can anyone slap me, please?"  
  
The elves looked at each other with much question as to why she would want to be slapped. They all looked at her and did nothing thinking that it was just a comment from shock.  
  
"Vilath," Kei turned to the elf-maiden, "Slap me on the face and I mean it."  
  
"Do you know of what you speak?"  
  
"Just slap me on the face and ask no questions. The harder, the better."  
  
Vilath looked at the prince who just gave a shrug and proceeded to cuff her on the face.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh! Itee (it hurts)," Kei screamed after receiving the blow "That really hurt; which means, I'm not dreaming. Yareyare* I am Kei Kenrei, half- Japanese and half-American. I know you don't know what those two are, but anyway, I don't know how I got here either. You see, I'm from earth; much different from your world since we have techno stuff and you don't.darn, why didn't I arrive earlier in the timeline. I wanted to meet the others."  
  
From another world! That may explain the queer belongings that she has with her. Hathil commented, My Lord, I think we should present this to the king.  
  
"Yareyare, ima ga Sindarin de hanasu. Mou!" Kei grumbled.  
  
"What had you just said, Lady Kei?" Vilath asked.  
  
"Tell me what Hathil said and I'll tell you what I had said."  
  
"Hathil suggested that you should be brought to the king since you and your belongings have come from another world." Vilath explained.  
  
"Sou ka - I mean is that so? I just said '(sigh) now they're speaking Sindarin. Darn!' Sorry, sometimes, I can't help but speak Japanese." Kei said apologetically  
  
"If you want to learn Sindarin, we can aid you." Legolas said, "Your tongue, Japanese is quite queer to us. It sounds as if you do a tongue teaser."  
  
"I can each you too if you want." Kei smiled, "Then we can exchange our knowledge, ne, I mean, right?"  
  
"Yet now we must take you to my father; that is to say if you do not hurt any longer."  
  
"Okay then. I kind of miss my music under these conditions."  
  
She got up from her bed and followed the elves to wherever they need to take her. The passages wound and opened in many different directions that one can easily get lost if not acquainted with it. Numerous torch lights illuminated the entire way making Kei feel uncomfortable of the heat, yet despite it, the air was not humid nor did it reek of a smell that of anything burning. It was not long until they reached the royal chamber where Legolas knocked and was made to enter first before any of them talking to someone who Kei deemed to be Thranduil.  
  
At last, they were bidden to enter and Kei related her case. As far Thranduil was concerned, he seemed to be utterly amazed. "This Earth," he said, "how far does it differ from Middle-Earth?"  
  
"Let's see, there are computers, electricity, cars, trains, technology, robots, infinitely useless knowledge like physics and calculus unless you're a scientist, oh and other stuffs you wouldn't be able to comprehend." Kei enumerated. "Oh and sorry, I'm not used speaking to anyone of higher stature than a teacher."  
  
"Then perhaps you would be able to tell us what these effects are." Thranduil said showing her her belongings. He lifted her cassette player first hinting that she explain to them what the thing is,  
  
"My boom box!" she exclaimed "Goodness, how I miss it!"  
  
Thranduil regarded it as something that would explode summoned a guard. "See to it that this object is to be disposed of. We shall have nothing and nobody be harmed by such a device."  
  
"What!" Kei blurted out and started going into a fit of laughter, "That? Explode? Baka (stupid), Kei! Your highness, that will never explode. No other technological gadget, err.thing is more friendly and soothing as that."  
  
"How so?" interjected Legolas, "You have just said that it is a "boom" box. Isn't boom an expression of an explosion?"  
  
"Yes," Kei wiped her tears from all her laughter, "but this boom means sudden outburst of music, not explosion. I guess slang words are not fit to be said in this world."  
  
Everyone shook their heads in confusion and ignorance. Thranduil brought out the next item which was her back pack. "Why do you fancy a turtle' shell to bring your belongings?"  
  
"Turtle shell? It's a back pack.uh, back bag." Kei corrected, "Why would you think that that is a turtle shell?"  
  
"It is shaped as one." Thranduil answered, "Also, it is written here in men's runes: CAMPER SHELL."  
  
"Well, you're right about the design, but it's not hard and it's a duck.err, strong cloth. Besides, Camper Shell is a brand name. Meaning, it is the name of the group of people who made this."  
  
"I'm confused." Legolas said touching his forehead. "All of the things in your world seem queer."  
  
"So am I." Thranduil sighed, "I shall not bid you to say more lest you give my mind more riddles to ponder. Take your belongings and lead her to one of the guest chambers, Vilath."  
  
Vilath bowed as well as the others in the chamber, save Legolas, and took their leave. She was led to the top of their stronghold telling her that it would be her quarters for the time being until they could find a way to make her return to her own world. The windows overlooked the Southern part of Mirkwood and gave her the privilege to see the mountain peaks that loomed further south; though it had some exceedingly tall trees to block the rest of the mountains. The window was made wide just for the purpose of the view and underneath it was a parallel bed fit for two persons and the rest of the room was fitted with a table, chairs, dresser, cabinet and some other furniture.  
  
  
  
*Yareyare = expression of dismissal 


	2. Stunning Performance

Hee hee hee.I'm on the brink of total mental block so tell me what I should change in this chapter.  
  
======================  
  
"They said they'd get me back.I'd better practice." Kei mused.  
  
"Then again, the competition's only 2 weeks away and I haven't practiced with my partner recently since he's sick - and with heart disease to boot." Debated the other part of her head  
  
"I can go solo."  
  
"The routine would be ruined."  
  
"I can change the choreography that my partner made."  
  
"He's a better choreographer and I'm bound to forget soon with my bad memory."  
  
She shook her head furiously and started to move all of the furniture to her left telling herself over and over that she must not be defeated in the competition no matter what. She looked at her cassette player and knew the batteries would not last that long even if she has a spare set. She rummaged her bag and got a solar-powered calculator and a pair of scissors. Taping all of the used batteries together in one direction, she connected two of the wires of the solar cells to the positive and negative side of the battery line and set it to face the sun. She got her new set and placed it inside the cassette.  
  
She straightened her long, pleated skirt, put on her toe shoes and removed her jacket which had a black leotard underneath. She made ready her player and decided to play the music on her Discman first.  
  
======================  
  
One of the elves that stood guard below wondered what was going on in one of the chambers and decided to know just that. He saw their new guest paced around the room with slender ropes, attached to two circular objects connected by an arch, covered her ear. He smirked with amusement of her strange behavior and decided to put off his watch for a while.  
  
He watched as she rested her ankle on the top of the chair's backrest and bent her body in a lot of ways and bent her knee a low as possible. Kei went on like this for some time then transferred the disc from the Discman to player.  
  
Hey, Fiel, you sloth! called another elf from the ground, what do you think you're doing resting from your watch?  
  
Come up and see what you must for I detest that you call me a sloth to which I am not. There is something interesting with our new guest that I'm sure you would find something worth a shift off. called back Fiel from up the trees.  
  
The elf below aversely climbed up the tree in time to see Kei practice her pirouette (a spin in ballet terms on one foot) which Fiel counted that she had done 15 and got a little too excited about her skirt as she did so. As a result, his companion struck him on the head to prevent further thoughts. Another elf watched the two elves on the tree and wanted to know what they were watching so eagerly.  
  
A little while had passed and more elves became interested in what was going on. Soon at least 10 elves watched as she finally started the music without knowing their presence at all. All of the elves were awe-stricken as her player played Hareta Sora Otenki (Swollen Heaven Weather: {literal translation} Hunter X Hunter song) and she danced a contemporary ballet gracefully in which some described as a steady flowing stream.  
  
======================  
  
Kei shook her head at the end of her routine knowing that she had made more mistakes since her partner was not with her, the space was not enough and the music was turned down lower than she wanted so that no one would hear her. She turned up the volume a little bit more and repeated the track where the song is played and tapped her right foot to the beat. She tried to remember the pauses that she must make when her partner was able and tried to fill them with her own choreography in her own head so as not to look awkward.  
  
A while later she breathed deeply ready to begin again. She looked out her window and saw nothing but the old view completely missing the elves that were watching her for they were concealed by their own elements.  
  
====================== Legolas had been hearing the strange sounds for quite some time and was eager to find out what it was. It was soothing yet it seemed to be otherworldly. Looking up, he saw his kindred watching something intently and was curious enough to find out if the sounds he was hearing came from where the others were looking at.  
  
He climbed the trees and looked the same direction just in time as the intro started. It was not long until he was also mesmerized as the others were because of the music and the dance. Not an elf had he known possess such grace and elegance in a succession of movements that could entice the mind. Though light-footed she was not, she surpasses any elf that had lived in her own ways.  
  
She made fewer mistakes this time since the music had gotten louder and was surprised to hear what she had expected not to hear - applause. She turned a very deep shade of crimson and swallowed hard now that she knew and saw that the elves had been watching her without her knowledge of it. She turned around embarrassed of the situation and produced a string of English and Japanese curses for herself.  
  
Legolas, seeing that she had not been comfortable with the situation, went up to her quarters catching Japanese curses (which he does not understand) from her mouth. "Forgive us, Kei." he apologized. "We had not known that it was not for the eyes of others. But we are greatly awed by your presentation for neither man nor elf had moved the way you have."  
  
"Yeah, right," Kei said sarcastically, "Don't flatter me, Sir Legolas for I have made more mistakes than I should. I am sure that my partner would not want that yet I cannot perfect it since he had not practiced with me for days. I doubt that I would still dance with him for his illness is grave and without rest, he shall die. His heart is weak and I must be able to dance without him but the choreography he has made is for a pair.not for a person.  
  
"What have you people.err, elves done that made me speak in your own fashion?"  
  
"As for the way you speak, it is not to my knowledge." Legolas answered, "Yet I would bid you to dance with your 'boom box' at the banquet tonight. I am sure that my father would be very pleased as well as our visitors from Rivendell and Gondor."  
  
"I'll tell you something that has no connection to what we're talking about. You make a better elf than Orlando Bloom. Don't ask who he is." Kei smiled, "Okay, as for you offer, please tell me that Aragorn is one of the guests. It's not everyday that you get to meet the important people in the trilogy."  
  
"Yes, Elessar shall be there." Legolas answered, "May I ask how you have known of him granted that you are from another world?"  
  
"I have ways of finding out things. All right then, I'll dance under one condition."  
  
"Ask what your heart desires and we shall fulfill it to the extent of our strength."  
  
"Get me someone who can fill in as my partner after the banquet, please."  
  
"Forgive me," Legolas apologized "There is no one I know that may be able to move like you. I'm afraid that that cannot be easily granted."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee.whoever it is will not move like I would because a man's moves are different in this routine. I also know that elves are considered the most graceful and light-footed creatures in Middle-Earth so it is possible that you can find someone who I can teach to dance."  
  
"I will try yet I cannot guarantee."  
  
"Yosha! Thanks a lot!" Kei thanked him with much happiness. "Oh, and please tell the others not to watch me while I practice. I can't concentrate on doing better when someone sees the mistakes that I make. Like what happened a while ago."  
  
"I shall tell them then." Legolas said. 


	3. Show Time!

Please review so I can write something funny or suggest something. And I would like to thank Aradi-dono for showing me my error in the 1st chap.  
  
======================  
  
Legolas went to his father leaving Kei to practice on her own. He told him that instead of the usual songs that they have during banquets, he had requested Kei to perform for them. The king was doubtful at first but after Legolas described it and heard the opinion of others, he agreed. But when his son told him of the condition, Thranduil demanded that he see her performance.  
  
Kei was called to the chamber to perform. She became reluctant but soon gained a little confidence as she saw no one else was there save Legolas and Thranduil. What the king saw stunned him; depriving him of his ability to speak. More was his marvel at the dance than of the technological wonder before him. But the trance broke as she almost fell while doing her last figure: the arabesque (ballet position that stands on one leg with the other extended back and both arms stretched out). "Excellent!" exclaimed Thranduil, "Such performance deserves any condition that you may ask of us yet seek for perfection, young one for you have fallen on the last position.  
  
"Legolas, if you fail to find anyone who could best be her partner, then I suggest you be the one."  
  
Legolas choked upon his father's words, "Father, you know I cannot do such an act."  
  
"Then it is best you find one as soon as possible and deliver unto us whosoever you have chosen before the banquet begins. Kei shall judge whether he can fill in or not. Do I make myself clear, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Father." Legolas answered and brought Kei back to her chamber bringing her player.  
  
"Um, Legolas," Kei faltered, "I'm sorry. My selfishness gives you much pressure. It's all right if you don't find anyone; I'll still dance and make it good, too, so that everyone will enjoy it."  
  
"I do not blame you for anything." Legolas answered, "If there is something to be won, then all who are in it will desire to win. I shall find you someone and if I do not, then it shall be an honor to be taught a dance such as you display."  
  
"Do you really want to learn it or will I let you choose between that, Contemporary Ballet, and Funk/Break Dance?"  
  
"I do not want to destroy anything while I dance, Kei."  
  
"Not again. You will not break anything while you dance.well, maybe your neck if you don't do it right." Kei said thinking twice.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Legolas, "I would love to see your world. I deem it is an eventful place with all the forms of entertainment you have. Such diversity does not exist in Middle-Earth."  
  
"Believe me, Legolas; you wouldn't want to visit our world." Kei said opening the door to her chamber. "First of all, there are a lot of crimes committed.worse than Orc raids. Killing each other all the time; son kills mother, someone being raped, thievery that never ends, heinous crimes done, heck, you can't even walk a street peacefully without looking behind you and having a weapon of some sort; most of the reasons are for money. Oh yeah, and don't forget our wars: push a button and it will set off a weapon that can destroy mankind without lifting a sword or an arrow. Furthermore, there are no elves, dwarves or hobbits in our world. Also, the air, waters and the food will kill you because they are abused as it is." She sat down on her bed which was still set aside.  
  
"Then you regard your world as a horrendous place." Legolas shuddered, "I did not wonder in my lifetime if such a world exists. How then do you survive?"  
  
"Law of nature: the strong shall live and the weak die. That is stable and applicable to all. I wish I can stay in Middle-Earth forever. Everything is so perfect; just where everything should be."  
  
"Nothing is what it seems, Kei. Middle-Earth is not a paradise as you think it is."  
  
"Oh, I know. The war of the Rings, the battle against Sauron and other squabbles; they are but child's play compared to our world."  
  
"How do you know of these things? You certainly are very knowledgeable for someone who does not exist in one's own world."  
  
Kei walked over to her bag and brought out a book, "This book is called a fiction. It came out from the mind of a man named Tolkien and to us, this world only exists in his mind. Now, I'm proved wrong. That's why I asked Vilath to slap me. I thought I was dreaming."  
  
Legolas was at a loss for words and did nothing but gape at the book. He awakened himself and gave back the book. Wizardry!  
  
"You're speaking your tongue again. I can't understand you because you're not teaching me yet."  
  
"Forgive me, Kei. But I deem wizardry is infinitely strong in your world."  
  
"Wizardry or magic does not exist in our world, Legolas." Kei shook her head, "Maybe someone was reincarnated from your world to ours that is why this happened.  
  
"Sorry, I have taken your time. You probably have some other things to do."  
  
"It is of no importance. I thank you for sharing your knowledge and talent to us. I assure you, you shall have a partner." Legolas bowed and exited her room.  
  
"Hontou Legolas wa Orlando B. yori totemo ii (the real Legolas is so much better than Orlando B.)!" She giggled to herself in amusement.  
  
======================  
  
The night of the banquet came and Kei was taken to the hall by Fiel. She was glad when she got to the hall for there were not much draperies or anything soft that can absorb the sounds of her music. Her seat was next to The Lady Arwen and introduced herself gracefully. But upon seeing Aragorn, all ethics were forgotten and she jumped up and down repeatedly squealing his name. All eyes turned to her in shock; to which most thought that she was demon possessed. Upon realizing her predicament, she blushed deeply and slunk back down to her seat knowing that she had embarrassed herself.  
  
The banquet soon ensued and everyone ate heartily that even Kei forgot her upcoming performance before the crowd that held high positions in their own land.  
  
When all were done, Thranduil stood up in all his glory and called everyone to attention. "Dear friends, noblemen, honored guests and kindred, as our tradition holds, entertainment is required of any banquet such as this. I assume, that you are most likely expecting an elf to sing before you yet, I tell you that this will not be so for this time. We wish to present you with something that is more spell-binding than any elven voice: Lady Kei Kenrei shall be showing us a remarkable act that Middle-Earth had not seen ages before and perhaps, the ages to come."  
  
Kei stood up and felt her heart beat within her throat. She pressed the play button on her cassette (which had a timer) under the table and made sure it was at full volume and walked up to the center of the hall bowing to everyone. As soon as the music began playing the multitude gasped at what they thought was sorcery; but their doubt instantly turned into awe and undeniable respect for the new act.  
  
Without a mistake, Kei ended with a bob and the silence of amazement was replaced by a single applause that turned into a raucous one accompanied by a few shouts for an encore. She then dashed to her place stopping the music from playing further fearing that the heavy metal song that her brother inserted would be played. Arwen, herself, stood and bowed before Kei as she took her seat regarding her with full respect. All who were at the banquet desired much to talk with the dancer and got the chance as the event was nearing its close.  
  
Soon the banquet was over and the guests were, little by little, led to their quarters. When all had gone, (save Legolas, Thranduil and some elf- servants) the king approached Kei along with his son. "Kei," said he, "I regret to tell that my son has not found a partner for you and ha shall stand in as a locum."  
  
"My Lord, that was just a game that had resided in my head as an excuse so that the eyes of your people shall not see me blunder." Kei explained. "It is not necessary that you do such a thing. I shall manage just as I did a while back."  
  
"Yet it is my will and desire to learn the grace that you have." Legolas answered.  
  
"I must tell you that it takes years to reach the point that I have. But since you're an elf, I guess that's an exception." Kei said. "If it is then your will, I shall try my best and teach you."  
  
"And I shall do my best for you." Legolas added.  
  
Hey!!! This is your zany author speaking! How are you? I can't hear your answer! Louder! Ahhhh.never you mind! See you next chap.hopefully (hope you don't despise my work.ja!) 


	4. Unknown Marvels

Hullo! Thanks for the reviews y'all! Oh and for all you who write I wish you luck! Another thing, sorry for all you Orlando fans out there, I just barely escaped the evil clutches of the mental hospital people. What am I saying? Ahhh.well hope I find more fanfics worth reviewing.unlike this one ^.~ I would be very much pleased if you are honest rather than flattering.  
  
========================  
  
"Will you stop hammering?" Kei said groggily "The stage will be destroyed if you do that."  
  
More sounds echoed in her brain. She rolled to the edge of her bed facing the west with one hand dangling from where she lay. Still more sounds came through her head as if someone had not heeded her. She rolled once again, this time, tipping herself off of the bed rolling clumsily to the floor with one leg still on top of it. "Dame (not good).mo ichido kyoso no yume (one more dream of the competition)." She told herself; one hand lazily rubbing her head while the other supported the floor. "Who is it?" she called out.  
  
"Forgive me for my intrusion, my lady, but I must attend to your apparel for there will be no other time available for me." called in Hathil.  
  
"Oh, right. I don't have anything else to wear now do I? Come in." Kei said picking herself up from the floor. As soon as he entered, she added, "You didn't intrude, you just disturbed me. Well, what's done is done."  
  
"Forgive me for that then." Hathil said, "I must say that even the Lords and Ladies of the other lands were very pleased by your performance, especially Prince Legolas for he had elected you to dance for all who were there."  
  
"Ah, well. It's just that you don't see that everyday. And I agree that the prince has taken quite a strong liking to the art." Kei agreed, "He even volunteered to learn it. I just hope he can in due time."  
  
"I assure you, Prince Legolas is an elf who can be taught in a day." He assured her. "For this morning, I suggest you wear this before your dance for the King would prefer a well dressed company."  
  
"Whoa! Hold it buster. You mean to tell me that I will eat with THE king?"  
  
"As well as the other dignitaries, my lady. I fancy that they would like to talk more with you for it has come to their knowledge that you are not of this world."  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad since my fave LOTR character is there." Kei shrugged, "After all, he looks more kingly in real life than in the movies."  
  
"I beg your pardon, my lady." Hathil bowed handing her her clothes. "I didn't seem to have understood the words that you speak."  
  
"Don't think about it. It's more than your mind can comprehend. And please," she bid him "do not call me lady. Addressing me with my first name is not at all rude."  
  
"As you wish, Kei. Breakfast shall start as soon as the sun looms over the mountains by your window." Hathil bowed and proceeded to exit her premises.  
  
"That early? This is equivalent to the Middle Ages anyhow, so might as well get used to waking up earlier than usual." she said bringing down the shades of her window darkening the room much more than she would like.  
  
======================  
  
Kei quit from her bedroom to where the banquet had been held and found that but a few servant elves were there. With nothing else to do, she offered her help and helped with the arrangements. Soon, most of the decorations were done and only a few hangings were left to be hung. Though she was considered tall, and stood on top of a very high shelf, the hook was a little beyond her reach that she had to edge dangerously further. As soon as she had hooked the drapery did a loose rock give way sending her down.  
  
She started a prayer and did not scream. Her fall was broken when someone caught her. She opened her closed eyes and was alarmed to find out who it was that broke her fall as his arms brought her down gently: Thranduil (thought it was Legolas, didn't ya?)!  
  
"I deem that those works should best be left to a man, do you not think so, Legolas?" Thranduil said suppressing a laugh.  
  
Legolas only chuckled sending Kei to (yet again) blush deeply embarrassed at what had happened. Yet she was glad that it was only they and a few elves that she had helped that had seen it. "Atashi wa ippatsu yarou 'n da ze (bad words: not for minors)!" Kei fumed at herself.  
  
The guests, as well, came down one by one and sat on their places. After breakfast was over, the leaders of each country were bidden to start their council for the peace of the Western side of Middle-Earth; and dismissed the others who were not included (traveling companions, Arwen, Legolas and Kei).  
  
======================  
  
"Legolas, can I ask you one last time before we begin?" she continued as Legolas nodded, "Would you really, really, really like to learn contemporary, because I'm in the mood for funk."  
  
"Whatever you desire, I shall follow." Legolas answered.  
  
"Oooooookaaaaaaayyyyy. If I jump off a cliff would you?" she asked trying to rag him.  
  
"I would rather find a way to hinder your fall." Legolas replied taking her question seriously.  
  
"Ah well, I figured you weren't dumb enough to do such a thing." Kei said nonchalantly, "So, I teach you the basics first while I loosen up to some strain before we get this thing over with. Soshite tanoshimi no tame ni (and for fun), Arwen, would you like to join us. I perceive that you would be alone."  
  
"I do not know what to expect upon joining you, but, for a company, I could not resist and join for I do not know what lies in Mirkwood should I wander in its forests." Arwen answered in agreement. "Yet, I am still enchanted in your performance last night. If it does not trouble you, I would like to learn the grace that you have while on our time alone."  
  
"I was intending for you to watch that.not do it!" Kei shook her head, "Well, so much for fun. Alrighty then. Question is, where do we dance? Legolas, I assume you know a place that's secret enough to keep eyes from prying."  
  
"We could go to where I had spent my earlier years. No one knows of it but my father." Legolas said after thinking deeply.  
  
"Let's go to my room first, I better get my player and my bag and then go to wherever that place is."  
  
========================  
  
Legolas had then shown them down to an underground hall which was near the dungeons. He assured that everything was fine since Mirkwood had no prisoners to date. Kei taught them the basics: the five positions of the arms and legs, relevet, ton due, plié, rondejam (sp?), fondue (not food), battement, how to turn (basically, you have to leave your head where it was then snap back as you face the same direction) and others. These they learned in no time at all making Kei a bit envious of them.  
  
They practiced and practiced on their own and as Kei saw it, they'd be perfect for a competition in just a week. She went to her player and pressed the play button playing the song "Trackin'" (by: Billy Crawford). She bobbed her head to the beat as she remembered the steps of the song. "Keep on trackin' with me can't stand still gotta move your feet." She sang.  
  
The elves were puzzled and stopped then suddenly seeing her dance something that they consider as startling as the interlude played (when only the men were dancing), then sang again. Kei saw them staring at her and stopped obviously embarrassing herself for the nth time. "Uh, it's how you get your groove on in our world." She excused.  
  
Arwen and Legolas obviously had no idea what she was speaking of and wisped it off their minds. Much to the twisted mind of Kei, she brought out her Polaroid and took a shot at them, while they practiced, without their knowledge of it until they realized that there was a sudden flicker in the direction of Kei. She put down her Polaroid and waited for it to develop. As the picture was slowly being shown, she beckoned Arwen and Legolas to come forth and she showed them their picture.  
  
No words could they utter for they saw themselves unmoving in a 'thin mirror' (as they call it). Their sizes reduced and no life could they feel from it. With a reaction natural to beings of very little knowledge to technology, they panicked and inundated her with innumerable questions. She knew that she could answer all of those if it weren't for the Sindarin / Quenya that they added to the common speech.  
  
Kei was starting to feel confused for both of them were now speaking in their native tongues. "Time out! Look, one by one, okay?" she yelled forgetting she was in the presence of a queen and a prince who both kept silent and nodded. "1, this is a picture. 2, these are just images of you just like the painter paints you. 3, there is no sorcery in this. They are just silver crystal halides that.never mind. 4, you won't die by this. Is that enough explanation? Geez, I felt like I was in an echo chamber when you two were speaking Quenya or Sindarin or whatever elvish language that was. But just forget the whole thing okay? Now, Legolas, I'll teach you the steps of the routine if you're ready, that is."  
  
"Yes I am." Legolas replied.  
  
  
  
Oooookaaaaay.I know this chapter sucks. Someone here's such a prick again. I'll do better next time when she's out of sight. But imagine Legolas doing ballet! Oh and Trackin' was the first song I could think of since my sister played it over and over. 


	5. Names and Questions

Hmm.a warning to all of you. I'm listening to the original soundtrack of the OVA of Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) and this chapter may become something that I didn't plan to write. The music is so sad (and 2 tracks made me want to write an action scene) ;_; sniff.  
  
======================  
  
The company of three went out from their hiding, which was wise for Aragorn had been looking for Arwen for a short while since their council had ended. Arwen came to his husband with a smile dancing across her face yet did not tell what it was for and only winked at Legolas and Kei who understood. Learning of the leave of the guests from other countries was to be on the next day, Kei decided to take a picture of them, using up all her film; telling them that it was to keep a memory of all of them. Though most were astonished by the blinding flash, they kept the urge to ask her what it was. Underneath, she wrote the names of those in it from left to right, top to bottom and the location.  
  
As the others retired to their chambers, Thranduil approached Kei saying, "My Lady, the council has resolved to help you, as well, to get back whence you have come from. Yet we deem it shall take long for this circumstance has never arisen in Middle-earth; we bid you to bear with this span of time."  
  
"It is I who must bid you to bear with me," Kei bowed learning of the ways of the world she was in, "for it is I who had been added to the problems which you must solve. I can wait however long the time span may be though I am in haste. Should I not come back in due time, it would not affect me in any way at all; for I have had more pleasant times here than I did in my own world." But in her mind she says, How the heck do they make me speak as someone so dignified like them?  
  
"Very well then," Thranduil said "Wither do you wish to go? I am sure that you have yet seen the true beauty of our land."  
  
"It is true that I have not." Kei answered, "Yet I am not sure to where I want to go; maybe somewhere different from what I have seen so far?" Good I'm turning back to normal.  
  
"Verily, since you are in good terms with my son, as I deem you are; he shall take you unto the places that you desire." After that, he called upon Legolas who had just finished his talk with Aragorn and approached his father. Thranduil explained to him of what he has in mind; Legolas did not hesitate nor did he state a reason not to take her to a place that she would like as he led her to the stables.  
  
"Legolas," Kei called upon him, "I'm sorry I took your time again. I'm really such a nuisance aren't I?"  
  
"I do not believe so." Legolas answered "If I didn't have to do this, I would most likely be practicing archery once again; which I am not so fond of for they do not present a challenge. Do you ride horses in your world as well?"  
  
"Yes, but not unbridled or unsaddled. But I could learn if you don't have one."  
  
"You needn't worry, we have those for guests such as yourself." he said calling the keeper and telling him to make ready a horse for the guest.  
  
Soon they set out with Legolas riding a stallion as white as snow and Kei riding one as black as ebony. As they rode they talked about things that concerned of their customs and traditions giving Legolas quizzical thoughts about the Japanese tradition for it was queer and alien to him. On the other hand, it startled Kei to learn that one year in an Elven yen is equivalent to 144 years to her own time since it consists of 52,596 days. Their talk also strayed into other things but Legolas did not mention where they were heading to even when Kei had already asked him of it. But Kei suspected it was a mountain view for they were going on an upward slope.  
  
At the end of their journeying, Kei saw that her intuition was correct. It was indeed a mountain view but it was unlike anything she had seen in her world. Snow-capped mountains became the background of a vale which was lush with trees; the stream was unto a silver rope that wounds ever towards the end of her sight. The blue sky became its canvass as the sun shone like a fire in the dark. She shook her head in wonder. She slowly alighted from her horse almost falling over if not for Legolas who stood by. He led her near the edge of it there, they sat admiring the view; not a word was spoken for a while.  
  
Soon they began talking again about cultures and technology without realizing the time. But the blazing sun reminded them that it was late and they began to head beck toward Legolas' realm.  
  
========================  
  
The next day, their guests departed and Kei asked Legolas to go to the Mountain View once more after their practice and went on for several days. They were both amused and amazed at the stories that each had to tell so both of them didn't seem to have any thoughts of denying each other's company. Thranduil became a little amused at their 'little walks' and decided that he would like to see their how they were doing (especially his son) in two days.  
  
The day before their performance before Thranduil, they went up to the view once more and remained silent for a while admiring what lay before them and listening to the sounds around them.  
  
"Legolas," Kei asked breaking the silence "not to be rude, but, is it true that Elves are wiser than most beings?"  
  
"Most are, though, Elessar has more wisdom than I." Legolas admitted. "Why is it you ask, Bainwen?"  
  
"I-hey, what does Bainwen mean?" Kei asked with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I do not deem it wise should I tell you now." Legolas answered teasingly, "Yet it suits you well, therefore I shall call you that from this day forth."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kei retorted, "Then I guess it will be better if I call you Kedakai Shou Yousei; and I won't tell you what it means if you don't tell me what you've said means, got it?  
  
"Anyway I wanted to say earlier that I need to ask for your advice - it's for a friend, if ever I get back."  
  
"An advice is a dangerous gift and all courses may run ill." Legolas answered "But if you desire it, I shall attempt to help you in any way I can."  
  
"Just the like the one that Gildor told Frodo.anyway, to serious matters." Kei took a deep breath before she continued. "I shall name the countries Country A and Country B. Now, my friend lives in Country A but due to circumstances, she was summoned to Country B leaving her boyfriend-um, soul mate-err.fiancée, no that's French-I mean husband-to-be. Then she met this man and they became really fast friends. But as time went on, she started to have feelings for him and she didn't know if it was real or not. So, she's going back soon to Country A and never coming back to Country B; knowing it, her heart was very heavy and felt as if her life would split in half. She doesn't know if he feels the same about her but sometimes she notices that he stares the same way at her like her boyfr-husband-to-be. Now, her problem is, should she just forget him or what?"  
  
"It is not an easy problem to solve and I have naught the experience of it either. Yet I deem it would be best to tell him how she feels about him for she cannot return and forget him after. She has someone else waiting for her in her own country. Yet if she tells her, he might feel the same way about her and that might bring ruin and may cause her more confusion." Legolas said trying his best and scratching his head at the same moment.  
  
"Just like I thought how you would answer: both a yes and a no." Kei sighed and both fell silent once again.  
  
Kei suddenly broke into a whistle of her favorite orchestral music: The Wars of the Last Wolves*. Birds gave different calls of their own while she whistled and she abruptly stopped doubting why the fowls had suddenly sounded louder and seemed nearer and thought she was annoying them.  
  
"Why did you halt?" asked Legolas, "Do you not want the fowls to meet you?"  
  
"Meet me?" Kei asked, "Why would they want to meet me?"  
  
"You were calling upon them and telling them to follow your call that will lead them straight to you, Bainwen." Legolas explained, "If you are timid, I shall call them for you then."  
  
"I was not calling them. Is that what my whistling meant?" Kei asked half- disbelieving what he had told her. "But, I am fond of animals; please do call them, Kedakai Shou Yousei. I don't know how."  
  
Legolas stood up and did call the fowls of the air to come unto them. They engaged in a fruitful conversation with Legolas as the interpreter. Legolas fancied his state and changed some of the statements made yet Kei was not without her wit; she knew Legolas was twisting some of her words and what was told to her and began to taunt Legolas in a Japanese tongue. When Legolas came to know what she was saying to him, he ragged at her as well in Sindarin tongue. A brief pause came between them, and, without warning, both laughed uncontrollably. As always, the day was to come to a close and they retreated to the realm of the elves with lightened hearts and spirits.  
  
Thranduil noticed this and called upon Legolas to his chamber and bade Kei to sleep well as she retreated to her own chamber.  
  
========================  
  
Legolas wondered why his father had called upon him at such a late hour. As he entered in his father's presence, he was surprised to see an elf from Rivendell who turned out to be a messenger from Elladan. A matter was explained to him and his heart became grievous.  
  
  
  
*It's my favorite anyway and I'm listening to it right now. AHHHHH! The music got to me! The music got to me! I got sappy! How did Taku Iwasaki do it? Oh and a note to you, PANCHO if you are ever reading this: "DRAT YOU! MY STOMACH NEARLY DID A SOMMERSAULT WITH WHAT YOU MADE ME READ!!! SHINEE!!! KIMI GA KUROSU!!! BAKA HENTAI!!! 


	6. Farewell

Bainwen is both Sindarin and Quenya. My mind rattles, I can't organize! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! I'm sending her back before I get some squishy romance thing going on but I will just extend her stay by sending her on a journey. YAY! Adventure! My CD is torture (and is the one causing me to do such things) but I like it sooooo much. Gosh, I'm ranting! Oh yeah, I'm currently working on an essay about writing, stories and people. I don't know why but some writers (and people who have written nothing) made me want to do it. Oh shut up Kishi-chan! Ohohohohohohohohohoho like I'd do that. Oh, and I'm not a Legolas fan. I like Aragorn better a lot because he's the best and the wisest next to Gandalf! And he's not as good looking as in the film and is taken by Arwen too. (Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Don't kill me fan girls) HAHAHAHA! NOW SHUT UP! *okay* ^-^  
  
========================  
  
"Sean*." Kei whispered in her sleep, "I don't know.I like--" But before she could finish, her foot hit the bedpost hard waking her early in the morning. "Itee.baka mokuzai (ouch.stupid wood)."  
  
A knock came upon her door and bid whoever it was to come in. Vilath stood in the doorway with her head bowed and her face grey. "Kei, the king requests your presence at his chamber yet I fear it is not the matter of your and the prince's performance." said she then bowed and went out without the goodbyes they always had when she exited her room.  
  
She went down the hallways as swiftly as she could while tying her hair in a plait. Upon entering the room, she noticed that everyone within it had not the cheery air they had whenever she arrived. She wondered what had been going on and slowly began to feel nervous. She didn't know why their faces were so sullen and grey; not even a greeting was said to her. He saw the grim faces of Legolas and Thranduil as she approached sending her pulse to speed up. Her breath was held as Thranduil spoke, "I bring you good tidings, Kei, for you shall return soon to your world by the wisdom of Elladan and Elrohir. You shall journey to Imladris and there you shall find out how."  
  
Kei could utter no words but her mind was in tumult in a wave of questions. Why now? I don't want to leave. Why does my joy have to end and not even two weeks have passed? Is it possible that I stay? Why did I come here in the first place? Is it only to torture me to long for Middle-earth and everyone? Is it only to extend my life before I die because I have pursuers back there? God, please help me!  
  
Her questions were halted by the sudden boom of Thranduil's voice. "You shall depart as soon as possible and I shall send a host of my people to accompany you in your journey."  
  
Kei bowed and departed from their presence without lifting her head for she was crying and she wants none to see her tears which were covered by a few stray strands. She kept her sobs while in the chamber and cried out as she walked the pathway leading to her own chamber.  
  
As soon as she was packed, a knock was heard from her door and Legolas let himself in. "Have you been crying, Bainwen?" asked he.  
  
"No, Kedakai Shou Yousei." Kei answered. "I just had some dust in my eyes and it sort of got sore and I scratched it. It's no big deal. So, shall we go?"  
  
"Do not lie to me." Legolas said, "Your face is stained with tears and I see that your breath is ragged."  
  
"Yes." she said hesitantly, "I will surely miss all of you. I do hope you do not forget everything that we have shared."  
  
"I will not." Legolas answered, "And whatever time we have left on our journey, I will enjoy thoroughly."  
  
All was ready when they came down and Kei bowed to Thranduil and thanked him for his kindness. He, in turn, kissed her upon her head and said, "You were like a daughter to me. My heart is glad for your return."  
  
With that, she bowed and left his presence. They then set out for Imladris along with Laiwe, the messenger from Rivendell.  
  
========================  
  
It was dusk in the wilderness and they have only gone as far as the Mountains of Mirkwood for they needed to avoid the lairs of the spiders and wound their way around them. They camped in the hour when the moon was above and the last rays of the sun were drowned by the lands further west. Each elf that took watch was very wary for the dangers indeed for spiders have nests to their west and to their east and Orcs (which came very seldom) were abound in their raids.  
  
The night was silent and not a sound was to be heard even of the night fowls of the air. Everything seemed well when a crack of a twig was heard by the elf on the watch. He got to them one by one and roused them warning them of impending danger. The uneasiness made Kei awaken as well though she was not disturbed and hardly a sound was made by her companions as they made ready their weapons. Fear veiled upon her features as she had a clue of what was going on.  
  
Legolas gave her an elven sword and told her to use it when necessary. It was a sword made years ago by elven-smiths and its kindred were Orcrist, Glamdring, Sting, and others. It glowed bright as well telling her that Orcs (or any such beings) were near. To her dismay, she did not know how to fight a warrior, mush less wield a sword. And it was then that the sounds became louder and gleaming eyes were seen.  
  
The elves formed a barrier around Kei and held off some of the spiders that were seen. So busy were they with the fell creatures that they did not notice the coming of the Orcs that were on the trees. They came down upon them and injured some of the elves. Kei was in a rush of panic and ran as fast as she could as a band of Orcs pursued her. She lost all sense of direction and did not care how far she was from the rest of her company. Kei went slightly uphill climbing ever steeper toward the mountains until she came to the face of a cliff and climbed it as hard as she could letting some loose rocks land on the Orcs' heads though it didn't widen the gap much.  
  
Legolas noticed that she was missing in the battlefield and called for her repeatedly. With his eyes, he saw her climbing up the cliff with Orcs in hot pursuit. He ran towards that direction forgetting about the other enemies mercilessly killing any such creature that was in his way.  
  
Kei had successfully climbed but her problem just began there as it lead straight to another deep chasm with a river between where she stood and another part of the mountain which was beyond reach. The Orcs came nearer and she held out her sword only to threaten them though knowing it would be of no use since she did not know how to use it. The Orcs did not fall for it and came ever closer with their own weapons.  
  
She turned the other way around and decided to jump just as she heard Legolas' voice. Before she got off, she turned around only to be brushed on her arm by an orc-arrow. The sudden jolt made her lose her footing and slipped over where she stood. Her injured arm held on to the ledge as Legolas attacked with rage killing all Orcs and leaving none alive. He raced to her but it was too late; her arm could no longer take the strain of both her weight and injury that she had to let go. He peered over yet he did not see her nor was there any sign that she was still in the area.  
  
Still, he did not give up hope and returned to his comrades where the battle was almost done. He called upon them and asked for their help in finding Kei. They rode to the path of the river and followed where it flowed that might lead them to where she is. They got off their course and started to search for her.  
  
  
  
*he is, by the way, Kei's boyfriend. Hey, do you know I like to rant? Never mind. Oh, and the conversation in the above A/N was between me and my conscience. I do not listen to her, him, whatever it is. Just shut up and write you dratted animaniac. Thank you. Oh and animaniac means anime lover. Ciao! I hope you never say a word again. Confusing isn't it, you don't know who's speaking. SHUT UP, OR I'LL HAVE THE LEGOLAS FANGIRLS KNOW YOU THINK LEGOLAS IS A DUMB BLONDE! You already told them -.- And don't believe it, it wants to destroy me and take over my body; he's my second fave character, honest! Why would you think I'd write this? 


	7. To Forget...

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Miss me? No one misses you! Ah, well; I'll just ignore you and rant ohohohohohohohoho. Oh OK, I care about you. Really? *sniff* that's so sweet. Usagi-chan, I miss you a lot!!! Are you on this site too? Now, onto the writing. Thank goodness. You're welcome. FEEEEEEEEEELERRRRRRRSSSS! Sounds good hehehe. ^-^  
  
========================  
  
The company searched for her as best as they could though they did not divide for their strength shall diminish should the enemy waylay them. It had been two days since she had gone and though their supplies could not last longer, they did not give up hope of finding her. As they were becoming desperate, Laiwe sensed movement along the riverbank three leagues north off the forest road. He rushed toward it and found her under a mound of dead tree stumps. He called upon the others; and as they thought all was well, a wounded spider that was half-blind sprang in the midst of them as if he waylaid them on his own, which had little truth for his heart only desired what was hidden underneath the wood. They smote the fell creature with rage and hastiness. When all was undoubtedly well, they lifted the heavy weight off her and found her in her worst condition yet.  
  
She was muddied all over and she had traces of blood and lacerations and abrasions in almost every part of her body. They hastened to the road and made her and Legolas ride the swiftest horse that they had to Rivendell.  
  
========================  
  
Elladan and Elrohir saw their arrival and quickly tended to her and asked Legolas what had happened. He could not say for he did not know. No other poison was found within her blood save the orc-arrow that grazed her and it was easily taken out for the amount was little and they had reached Imladris in time. Soon she was cleansed and they waited for her arousal for everyone was eager to know what had happened.  
  
Kei had awoken in the night and screamed as she did not know where she was; fearing that the soft bed she had lain on and the blanket that covered her were the bindings of a spider. Upon realizing where she was, she stopped and cried; not caring about the elves that were about her. As soon as she settled down, she apologized and dried her tears.  
  
"Lady, Kei," Elladan said "would you share your experience with us? We would like to know how you survive a place without knowledge in battle, as I was told. Yet we do not pressure you if you do not wish to tell us of your encounter."  
  
Kei looked at their faces and saw that all were relieved. "I don't want to chance upon it again but I think my mind will feel better if I tell you what happened."  
  
###Flashback###  
  
Kei swam to shore as best as she could though her arm was deathly sore. She clambered upon a rock and took rest as heavy weariness fell upon her. She fought the urge to sleep knowing that if she did, a fearsome creature might launch an attack upon her. Yet she could not overcome it and the poison all at once; her vision blurred and as she cleared it again, a great spider was above her ready for his meal. With a desperate swing, she slightly cut its fang and it gave a shrill cry and she pushed herself into the river once again.  
  
As she got to shore, she saw from behind that it was following her. She grunted and ran hacking away branches that were in her way, cutting her as well as all the cuts were uneven and sharp. She knew running was no use to a spider with less damage than she. She climbed on a short tree and when she was on top, the spider followed suit. She swung her sword at it as she jumped off; diminishing its eyes and receiving a gash with one of its legs. She sprawled on the ground and made for a hollow tree that was near enough.  
  
She squeezed in and stayed inside it as the spider tried to reach for her with his limbs. It gained nothing but gashes from the elven sword. Kei, on the other hand received her end of pains as his limbs scraped her. It left her for a while and she dared not move from where she was. After a long while, the spider came back filled with hatred and wrath. It shook the tree violently bumping on it until it was uprooted at last. It rolled the tree seeking a stone to hit it against. But the path was down hill and it rolled uncontrollably to another tree less hardy than the one she was in. It fell along with her as with other dead stumps and as it reached the river, her hiding place broke into pieces and she was buried under a pile of wood with not much strength to get up and laid there unmoving praying it had no interest in a corpse which she guised to be.  
  
The spider tried to lift the heavy mass yet it could not with all the damage it received from her. Filled with wrath, it crushed the pile of wood under him (luckily she was not directly under it). He retreated and waited for her to come out to get his revenge on her.  
  
###End###  
  
She was well on the brink of tears and knew that her experience could never be matched when she gets back.  
  
"Do not fear, for now, you have come to a place of peace and no evil or fell creature shall enter Imladris." Elrohir said, "We shall then leave you and should you feel better, please come down to the field and see the last of Middle-earth before you depart."  
  
Her heart was torn in two upon hearing the words of Elrohir .All of them left her chamber and noticed that the elven sword was still with her. She took it and caressed it knowing that it was the one that prolonged her life.  
  
========================  
  
Legolas stood outside her door unmoving and thoughtful. He did not know why his heart was in the abyss nor did he know why he wanted to cry out as Elrohir stated his final words to Kei. He needed to talk to someone who could understand yet there was no one who could.  
  
He decided to walk on the field of the birch trees where no one was for it was long forgotten. He sat under one trying to think of other things but his thoughts kept drifting back to Kei. His reverie was disturbed by the sound of branches being swept away and he was immediately on full alert and aimed his arrow at the one who came near - Arwen. He shook his head and lowered his bow.  
  
"You are the first to rediscover this place." Arwen greeted. "What had brought you here? Is there something that ails you causing you to wander?"  
  
"There is nothing that ails me, My Lady." Legolas answered.  
  
"You say there is nothing that ails you yet, your eyes tell me of a different verity." Legolas did not reply at this and Arwen continued. "This is where Elessar and I had first met. It is where my love for him had begun."  
  
"How is it that you have recognized that feeling as love?" Legolas spoke once again.  
  
"I would wish to be with no one other than him. How did such a question enter your mind?"  
  
"The queer feeling that I have persists my consciousness. My soul wanders in the darkness with the light of hope dwindling into nothing. This I do not understand."  
  
"Why do you not risk telling her how you feel?"  
  
"Whom shall I tell about the feeling you speak of which I do not know?" Legolas asked looking upward toward the sun.  
  
"If you do not know what it is even to this day, then it shall not be worth telling you." Arwen told him as she started to turn away. "Find out for yourself, Legolas. The answer is within your heart."  
  
"Wait! Lady Arwen, I do not understand what you speak of." Legolas called out as he stood up but Arwen had gotten far and, still, he was confused.  
  
  
  
Sowi, Legolas seemed so dumb in this chappy. Arrgh! Dratted Japanese love songs! Waaaahhh! I can't turn them off I love them.especially '4th Avenue Café', 'Kono Sekai no Katasumi de', 'Rarabai', 'Just Communication', 'Wakatte Ita Hazu', 'A House Cat', 'Silent Wind', 'Yakusoku wa Iranai', 'Mystic Eyes', 'Purachina', ect. Why do I have to love these songs? 


	8. Farewell?? (you decide) ^^x

Aaaaaaaah! School sucks! I've been so busy I wasn't able to write. HAHAHAHAHA! Suffer! Suffer, you sadist! Shut up! So what if I'm hated by some third year students because of that? They only did 30 bombings, 3 minutes of squat and 15 squat thrusts in one standing. Only? You are a freak! IIE, CHIGAU! BAKA! AHOU GA! YAROU! DO AHOU! OTOKO-ONNA! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.! Grrrrrrrrr.harrumph! Finally, silence (cricket chirps).  
  
Oh before I completely shut up, I only did this fic to please the readers. Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (fleeing from the men in white). Porque intelihente ako hahabulin niyo na ako. Ayoko sa inyo! (now you know what my nationality is for those who know this language. May halo lang na Kastila 'yan.)  
  
=======================  
  
Legolas walked out of the birch trees looking at the ground in his confusion. He sighed heavily thinking of what Arwen had told him. He was shook out of his contemplation as he had collided with something.no, someone. The force against him was indeed great that he stumbled backward as with the being that hit him. Both said their apologies and were surprised to see each other. Neither spoke a word as they gazed at each other in silence.  
  
Kei opted to be the one to break the silence and stood up. "Legolas, about the friend I told you about." she hesitated and was cut off by Legolas as he stood near her.  
  
"Kei, do you really have to go?" he asked almost pleadingly.  
  
"I have no choice.I can't stay.everyone at my world.I just can't." she explained with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Legolas tilted her head up and saw her plight. He brushed her cheek and slowly neared her. Kei closed her eyes and shot them open once again taking a little step back.  
  
"This is - this is wrong. I can't."  
  
"I am wrong then. You don't feel the same as I. Please accept my apologies." he said looking away.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I already have someone." she explained, "The friend that I told you about. She wasn't really a friend. It was me. I don't know why I love you this much. There is a difference with don't and can't. Please understand." She moved a little closer toward him as tears started to emerge from her eyes  
  
"I understand you; yet I cannot say the same with fate. I would rather that it would not play with your heart."  
  
She began to cry on his chest and Legolas tried his best to comfort her as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
=======================  
  
Kei was soon led to a clearing where the Palantìr was. Elrohir explained to her that she must picture her world and when the Palantìr had seen far enough, it would take her there although he was not all throughout sure of it. Kei looked back at Legolas and approached him again.  
  
"I'm sorry I was not able to tell you what Kedakai Shou Yousei means. I shall tell you another time if there shall be another time." She enclosed something in his hand and proceeded to getting back in her world. In a few seconds, she was gone.  
  
Legolas opened his hand and beheld a necklace with the heraldry of a phoenix bearing the initial of her first name and a dragon for her last.  
  
  
  
Should I continue.should I stop.you decide.(doing a Houdini act in her ward). If continue, I shall be the second Houdini and should I make the next one short? DEMOCRACY! DEMOCRACY! DEMO.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz tranquilizzzzzer. 


	9. Masks

Well, I still get reviews so I'm not gonna stop. MY GOSH! I never knew I'd get that many reviews. I think no one still knows my nationality. Oh well, cest' la vie! Told ya it's original in a way.bwahahahahaha.oops. Shhhh, they're still after me I escaped for ya! Told ya I'd be the second Houdini. Where wuz I? Ahhh, yes.  
  
=========================  
  
Legolas watched the Palantìr as it showed the world Kei was in. His heart was enraged and his mind was in a quandary state as he saw the men before her. He had never felt utterly helpless in his lifetime as he tried to contain himself from calling out her name. He watched intently as if trying to reach her, clutching the Palantìr as if it would shatter at any given moment.  
  
Some of the elves made a motion to stop him yet, Arwen, understanding his pain, precluded them from doing so. She knew his agony and was deeply moved by his affections for her.  
  
=========================  
  
Kei opened her eyes and found that she was in the last position she was in after the man had hit her in the face. With the elven sword in her hand, she lashed out at him in a desperate attempt to get away. The sword caught his shoulder and cried out in pain. Foreseeing a probable route of escape, she stroke its heath to the head of his companion who fell at the intense impact. Seeing that that was the chance, she gathered her belongings and hastened back to her house where Sean was waiting.  
  
The front door was not an option for her for she does not want her living room soiled. She went through the back door silently but not without heaving gasps for air. She dropped her belongings save the sword lightly by the kitchen sink and was astonished to hear two voices as she was about to call her partner.  
  
"I'm sure she's dead by now. We will have her inheritance soon, Angel." Sean's voice came, "And, no one will stand a chance against you in the competition because she is out of the picture."  
  
"I'm so happy of the way you have used her through the years. To love someone like her is something stupid!" his companion purred, "That is why I love you so much. No one will ever suspect that we killed her. That fake disease was a real hoot."  
  
They laughed heartily making Kei's heart beat wildly in her chest. She unsheathed the sword and with a bowed head, approached them. The two people at her lounge were startled at her emergence and were not able to say a word.  
  
"Has.it been.this long?" she asked, tears evident in her eyes.  
  
Picking himself up, Sean stood up started to reason. "I was talking of a different person, Kei. You know I love you - maybe much more than you'll ever know."  
  
"Don't you mean much less?" she asked looking up at him. "I meant nothing to you then?" Enraged she raised the sword in level with her eyes. "I may not know how to fight but, when angered, you know how I am, Sean. Or perhaps you would wish to find out."  
  
"Alright, enough of this!" Angel stood up. "Sean, just kill her right now."  
  
=========================  
  
Legolas watched the events powerlessly half hating himself for it. With all his will, he thought of aiding her in his heart as tears cascaded from his eyes.  
  
=========================  
  
It was as if some form of power surged within her body and she was able to fight forthrightly with great skill. Sean was held aback as she cut him at his chest. She immobilized him against the wall; sword in hand ready to puncture his throat. "Get out of my house! I never want to see any of you ever again. Another infraction such as this and you shall find yourselves staring at your bodies from a height. Don't try to do anything drastic, Angel. I know what you're planning."  
  
Angel was forced to let go of her vase; the action caused Kei to let go of the vulnerable man before her. The pair exited with hatred flaring within their hearts. They knew that they couldn't attempt another action such as that ever again since it shall be then that they may die or decompose in incarceration; in which none was their option.  
  
Kei sat on the floor crying out her heart and Legolas' name irrepressibly. She knew he had helped her in some way she could not conceive for she cannot wield a sword.  
  
=========================  
  
Elrohir decided to come between him and the Palantìr before he dies of grief. He decided to talk to him before the day completely waned. "Legolas, it is to our knowledge that it is hard for us to bear the loss of a being, mortal or otherwise, close to us. That, too, had been my burden when my father had departed and my sister wed Elessar."  
  
"Yet why do I deem it different and more aggravating than the loss of my good friend, Frodo?" Legolas asked in the midst of the turmoil raging within his soul.  
  
"Your love for her is thus far stronger than your friendship with Frodo." Elrohir answered.  
  
"If it is so, then there is one wish that I have in my heart."  
  
  
  
QUESTION!!!! Long version or short version? Both will start at this point. ^^x Wala pa rin nakakaalam ng aking nasyonalidad!!! YAY! Trigun opening theme is on my computer. 


	10. Visitation

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! SORRY! PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES! My phone line won't do its job. That sucked! Grrrrr.So you want the long one? Okay then. *talking to self*I shall take over the world with my finger and with squirrels and with umbrellas. The baka hentai didn't give me the role of the one taking over the world. We shall show you who's boss! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha.!  
  
=========================  
  
The return journey had indeed become slow. Legolas' companions tried to cheer him up but it was no use doing so. Not one could even talk to him as he got home - even his own father. With so much sorrow burdened upon his heart, Legolas decided to walk in the glade feeling the sun above him. The heat was not at all unbearable yet he became delusional upon the additional sorrow as he closed his eyes leaning upon a rock as he sat beside it. He opened them once more to behold a figure before him; pure as white and as bright as light. He reached out to touch the soft, silken figure whispering Kei's name and mumbling words that not even he, himself, could comprehend.  
  
His hand inched more upward until he felt something quite out of place - it was hard and smooth with a little hole to it. He shook his head to clear other thoughts and found out that he was touching a bird craning its neck toward him - a queer bird, in truth. It tugged at his sleeve forcing him to arise from his position. He did not know what it wanted yet he followed it nonetheless.  
  
Legolas rubbed his eyes for a better look. It was flaming red in color and its tail seemed to be made of crystals as it shimmered under the rays of the sun. The feathers on its head were truly majestic as each color implicated one another. It was taller than he when he had stood and its eyes were ice-blue. It's legs were short, yet slender and strong.  
  
"Come with me," it said in common tongue, "You shan't live long should you persist in such manner. This kind of death would not be fitting for one such as yourself, do you not think so?"  
  
"What am I to do then?" asked Legolas in confusion "Need I follow you though I came not to ask for succour. I must warn you that I cannot endure far extents for it is not only my body that is weary but as well as my soul."  
  
"Come now," said the fowl, "I do not desire that you make yourself weary. If it were so, I would not have come as a bird of this size. Climb onto my back; I shall carry you to a place of ease yet I do not pertain to the havens. It is best you do not ask wither we go, this shall be a gift unto you, decided on by the Valar."  
  
"Valar!" Legolas was certainly set aback by the mention of the high ones and did not think twice as he rode on the beast. They flew high, and, at length, he could see all of Mirkwood below them. Without warning, all was not clear as they sped through the air at an incredible speed that not one could dare open his eyes for the wind was too much to take. He held on rather tightly and soon they had slowed and landed on a mountain though he cannot tell which of them was he was on.  
  
The bird changed into a man in a black cloak that covered his entire being. "Come forth." He said.  
  
Legolas came into a temple of pillars and in the middle was a mirror of great size. He stared at it and wondered in amazement for it does not show any reflection; only a silver mirror. It's frame had intricate designs out of numerous precious stones that were beyond even to the knowledge of the dwarves as it was the craft of the Valar, Aulë, the master of all crafts.  
  
"What are your thoughts?" the inexplicable figure asked. "Look at the mirror and tell it of your innermost desires. It shall show you whichever your heart desires most to see."  
  
Legolas obeyed and brought back his old thoughts which came by rather quickly. No sooner than he had thought of his loved one did the mirror show of what was happening in Kei's world. A large hall that was teeming with people in tuxedoes and gowns were in view and before them was a stage in which a girl, who he recognized as Angel was dancing. He had to admit to himself that to his untrained eye, she dances as well as Kei. She ended and an applause was rendered unto her.  
  
Soon he heard Kei's name called in a booming manner wherein, to his confusion, there was no one he saw announcing it. Kei entered and the dance was quite different from before. The movements were strong and it showed her innermost feelings - anger, confusion, and longing. The music was quite different as well from what he had previously heard. Despite these, he could tell that she was performing better as her emotions were the ones controlling her.  
  
"Do you wish to visit her?" he asked in the midst of her performance.  
  
"It is my wish yet, I deem that it would not be possible for we are a realm apart." Legolas answered.  
  
"Then I shall grant it to you yet hearken unto my stipulation." said he, "I shall only grant you until the sun sets on the morrow to be with her then I shall convey you back here whither you may be for it is not your place; you are not to stay. Do I make myself clear, elf prince?"  
  
"It is clear, my good sir. Yet," Legolas followed up, "Why has she been brought hither when it is known to all that we do not belong in each other's company?"  
  
A loud applause was heard in the background signaling that Kei's performance had ended. "It is for you to know soon. Please be patient for the time being. Pass through this mirror to hinder the shortening of your company."  
  
Legolas obeyed. It seemed to him that he passed through water though he was not wet. He looked back and saw nothing but the black wall behind him in the backstage of the theater. 


	11. A Taste of Japan

Geez! Squeaky! Anyway, for all youz peoplez out there, my nationality is FILIPINO! Couldn't guess, ne? Bwahaha! I just know English, Japanese, and a hint of Spanish, zats all! Fweeeeeeeeeeeee! No one guessed it! See? We, Filipinos are not to be looked down upon! I am so glad to get reviews up to this number. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thanks! Thank you for appreciating my work! *ranting* I know our government is corrupt; we have the Abu Sayaff problem.blah blah!  
  
======================  
  
People passed him without so much looking at him for they do not find his ensemble queer as they wear almost the same type of clothing (I really have no idea what elves wear!!!). Most everyone had just bypassed him and not a word was spoken to him as they all thought he was just another contender. He began to be at al loss and wandered about the backstage. He looked upon the distance to his east and saw the one he had been longing for - the reason he had visited the forsaken place he was in.  
  
Kei sat alone in the corner with burning eyes as she glared upon Angel who avoided her odious watchful eyes. She was wrathful yet longing at the same time - longing for Middle-Earth, for Mirkwood, for Legolas. She released her anger for the time being and searched her duffel bag and gently touched the sheath of the sword she had forgotten to return. She heard her name called as if in question. She ran it out of her mind thinking that it was just another one of her delusions.  
  
Legolas, now, was not sure whether she was Kei or not for she had not responded to his calling. He decided to come near her and call her again gently.  
  
"I think I need to go to the mental ward right now!" Kei told herself. "Not only am I imagining things but now, I can even hear Legolas' voice ringing through my ears. If I hear his voice one more time, I'm going to slam my head against the wall."  
  
"I do not comprehend what slam means, Bainwen, but, I deem you would cause yourself pain." Legolas answered. "I'd rather you'd not."  
  
"That's it! I'm banging my head against the wall!" She told herself angrily and did. "Yeow! Iteeee!"  
  
"Legolas caught her as she sat back. "Why have you hurt yourself? How do you feel?"  
  
Kei turned around to him! She could not believe her eyes and paled instantly as if she was about to faint. "Masaka (No way)! Ghost!" she screamed and covered her eyes with her hands making all the performers who were there, stare at her. "Don't haunt me! I've done nothing wrong! Absolutely nothing!"  
  
Legolas apologized to the crowd and reverted back to Kei. "I assure you, I am no ghost. I have indeed come to visit you, by the leave of the Valar." Legolas explained. "I bid you not to conceal your beauty. I would very much love to see it once more."  
  
She made a little hole through her hands and peeped at the being before her. She opened it fully to see that she was really in the presence of Legolas. "Legolas? Have you really come?"  
  
"Yes." he answered. "But not long. I only have 'till the sunset of tomorrow to be with you."  
  
"Why such a short time?" she asked not noticing that her name was already called as the overall champion of the competition.  
  
Legolas was hindered from answering as a competitor she had met tapped her to get her attention. "Excuse me, Kei. I'm sorry to intrude, but I believe your name is called to receive the award."  
  
"I was?" she asked less flabbergasted as they expected her to be. "I'll be right back Legolas, wait for a sec, OK?"  
  
"I shall wait however long it may take." answered Legolas.  
  
She smiled at him and took off toward the stage where a rather loud round of applause was given to her as she received the bouquet and the medal. The three winners, with Angel being the second, bowed and exited the stage. Angel, though, noticed that Kei was not looking daggers at her anymore and this puzzled her. Instead, she found her looking forward happily. She could not understand why until she saw Kei heading toward Legolas.  
  
His fair face was more that she could have ever imagined and had the scheme to tell Sean of what she had seen. From her point of view, she reckoned she was betraying him as well through the whole course of their relationship. "Let's see who's at the deep end now, Ms. Devoted Lover! I'll probably nab that hottie too." Angel told herself as she hurried out the door.  
  
"Well, now, I guess it's my turn to be the host." said Kei. "So, first on the list is to treat you to a Japanese restaurant."  
  
"What is a 'Japanese restaurant'?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You'll love it! Come on, let's go get my car." she told him excitedly half- dragging him along the way.  
  
"Car?" Legolas asked again. "What's that?"  
  
They arrived at the parking lot and Legolas saw different cars on row.  
  
"These are cars! And this is my car." Kei introduced a black car. "It's a Toyota. I don't like those big companies from the States and Germany.err, you don't understand anymore, do you?"  
  
"I do not." Legolas answered.  
  
"Alright then," she said opening the door for him, "go on in and close the door. I'll be on the other side."  
  
Legolas climbed in and, though a bit hesitant because he knows no such thing exists in his world, gently closed the door holding it at its frame. To say the least, he was not really able to close the door at all.  
  
"Um, Legolas, you have to pull this thing." she said as she leaned to the left* and opened it again from her seat. "It's called a handlebar. Pull it moderately."  
  
"Oh." was all that he could say in the midst of his ignorance.  
  
Legolas was wary when the engine was gunned. [Poor Legolas.] Kei thought, [He must be suffering form culture shock.] "It's OK, Legolas. Relax. I have everything under control."  
  
===========================  
  
At the restaurant, Legolas tried his best to learn how to use chopsticks for the soba^ though it kept falling off his tools. He soon mastered it after Kei had taught him as she could no longer stand the way he had been making a fool of himself.  
  
"What's that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Maguro sashimi. You can also call it raw fish or tuna in plain common tongue."  
  
"Do you not wish to have it cooked?"  
  
"This is kind of confusing but, no. It's better the way it is."  
  
Legolas quailed and continued to eat his soba.  
  
  
  
*the driver's seat in Japan is on the right side. ^reminds me of Saito.Rurouni Kenshin FOREVER!!! 


	12. Cross Paths

Sorry about that, Spirit Star! Thanks for telling me anyway. *rant* MY COMPUTER DOES NOT WORK PROPERLY AGAIN! SORRY!!! That's the only note. Oh yeah, this chapter has FOUL LANGUAGE, BEWARE! And this chapter is reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally short.  
  
========================  
  
They had done eating and went home to Kei's abode. As they drove to her garage, another car was parked there. She parked her car alongside it having an enraged look on her face. They got out of the car and Legolas was surprised that Kei slammed the door loudly and stormed into the house flinging the door open. Legolas cautiously followed and saw the person, who he had watched last time, hurt Kei.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I told you to never come here again!" Kei barked at him, "You too, Angel. Get out or I will charge you with trespassing."  
  
"You have no right to tell me the things you have told me, you double crossing witch!" Sean snapped at her. "You were having another affair with him and you say those words to me?"  
  
"What in the name of - what are you trying to point out here?" Kei asked "That Legolas and I are having a relationship while you weren't around? That's bullshit! He's my best friend and if you have a problem with that, then I suggest that you hurl yourself into a lake of fire. What the hell was I to you? I treated you fairly and I loved and cared for you thinking that you were really sick. And you know what," Kei added, "I should've forgotten all about you when he confessed because you're a stupid ass! You jump to conclusions without confirming - or should I say that to you, Angel, you murderous jerk."  
  
"Sir," Legolas cut in, "Though my knowledge of this matter is only to some extent, I can attest that Kei has been faithful to you. Should you be enraged at anyone, it should not be her, but I, for I have been and still is well in love with her."  
  
"You're so cheeky! What do you want with a whore like her?" Angel said holding her gun up and aiming it at the other woman. "I wanted to do this for a long time now, Kei. You still get to get someone you like. Die, bitch!"  
  
"Oh, a gun? You really are a lowlife, stooping down to that level. I wouldn't be surprised, though."  
  
The gun fired and a scream echoed throughout the neighborhood, sending all who were concerned to the house where the fight had come from.  
  
  
  
  
  
See? Short. 


	13. Beginning of a Revelation

Chappy 13. Likee! Can't - type - proprly - demented - crazed - help! Nah! Whjat the hell id this? I'm leaving all the tyopographival errors a s they are. That is how much errer I commit in one go. Who cares anymway? On with the fic (without the reeros, mind you).  
  
Teehee... no knew who got shot. Tweek! Are you Filipino, Lady Alarien-san? (well this is a Legolas romance. . .just following a pattern here ^^x)  
  
"Damn!" Sean screamed clutching the wrist of his injured hand, "Damn you to hell, Angel! I should have listened to your ex. You are a bitch!"  
  
"Sean!" Kei screamed running toward him. "Are you all right? Why did you. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kei. . . I should've known." Sean apologized.  
  
The bullet had hit the wall so near to Legolas that in an instant, he knew what could have happened as he saw that the bullet dug its way upon the wall. Alarmed as he was, he did not loose his senses and made ready his bow and got an arrow from his quiver surreptitiously.  
  
"What the hell?" Angel asked stunned at the sudden turn of events. "Then die, all of you!"  
  
Before she could pull the trigger, Legolas suddenly sniped an arrow aimed at her gun flinging it off her hand. "I shall not let you harm any of them." said he with firmness in his voice, bow and arrow still in hand ready for another clear shot.  
  
"Legolas, she is harmless right now, please let her go." Kei said half- pleading. Legolas relaxed himself and Kei continued, "Could you stop his bleeding?"  
  
He went over t where they were leaving an enraged Angel by herself without the attention she loves so much. With both fear and frustration locked in her heart, she tried her best to flee the scene of the crime yet it was in vain for the police have arrived after a call from one of Kei's neighbor who was quite concerned about what was going on. The paramedics arrived as well taking Sean away as he bade farewell.  
  
Legolas helped Kei clean her house and stayed long in the sala (eh, it's a living room ^^x) to rest. (Let's revert to the classical way of telling it.) Silence hung upon the two yet, ere long, Kei inadvertently said words that neither she nor her companion could comprehend. It Legolas deemed it to be Quenya, yet he knew it was not. She let her mouth hang at the last word she had uttered trying to understand what had flowed out of her mouth like a steady flowing stream.  
  
"Legolas," Kei asked with a touch of fear, confusion and doubt that she had in her heart, "Did you understand what I had just said? Please tell me what it is."  
  
"Forgive me," Legolas apologized, "But neither I could translate the words you have uttered. I had hoped that you could tell me what it means for my curiosity is at its peak."  
  
"You mean, it's not Quenya or Sindarin?" Kei asked and Legolas shook his head. "Why did I say something I could not understand? This is peculiar, but I think I understand it, yet I don't."  
  
"What is it you are trying to say?"  
  
"I mean, I know what I am saying but it's at the tip of my tongue."  
  
Legolas seemed to have become more perplexed as she told him an idiom that does not exist in his world. "What is at the tip of your tongue?"  
  
"Oh, that's an idiomatic...never mind - it's what you say when you mean, I know it but I can't find the words to say it." 


	14. The Dream

Did you know that I almost slept and half-slept five each in class (and nearly got screamed at) and break times because of those entrance exams, ACP trainings and stuff? *snores* This might not turn out good, but hell. . .  
  
Oh yeah, the bad word stuff was not my idea. ^^x Sorry for the offended parties!!!  
  
"Sorry to bother you about this, Legolas. We better go back to sleep." She said as she tried to get him off the topic. "We have a lot to do tomorrow before you go. There are still a lot for you to see and experience, something like Disney Sea!"  
  
"If you do not wish to talk about it, then, I shall not barrage you with such questions again." Legolas replied knowing she wished not to talk about the topic at hand.  
  
They went up the narrow and he was led to the door of his room on the second floor directly in front of hers. He wondered how grass came to grow in the recesses of her abode yet he dared not ask Kei (it was a green carpet). He then tried to open the door by force for he had not yet encountered anything of the sort until that time as Kei had not showed him how it was done.  
  
Seeing her mistake, Kei proceeded to show him how it could be opened and, of course, how to turn the lights on and off, and how to operate the shower (all in turn, filled Legolas with great awe). She told him that if he would want to touch anything, he would have to ask her lest he wants to eradicate her home. Legolas dared not touch anything that was queer for him and left their usage to his imagination, and, with nothing left to do, he retired to his rest.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes to find himself standing on a placid lake. The ripples cascaded from his foot to the shoreline and as he followed it, he found himself in an Eden-like place. He overwhelmed his fear of sinking with his will to explore the meadows beyond. It was not known to him that it was Valior he was in; above the snow upon Oiolossë.  
  
He saw Kei before a great hall as he pressed ever forward and had the will to call her yet he was not able for the great doors of the hall had opened and a bedazzling light shone before him. As his vision focused he could not believe the beauty of the being that was before him and her companion nor what he had heard for when the man had spoken, he addressed himself as Manwë and the lady as Varda (who was known to most as Elbereth).  
  
He could not perceive what was said soon after as he fell deep into what seems like the center of the earth for the fire that was burning was great. There, he saw and sensed great evil dwell within. It was soon sanctioned as a being had become visible and, Legolas could not withstand his eyes for they were filled with malice.  
  
He proclaimed his great hatred and revenge for Manwë, his child and the other Valar and Valier though Legolas could perceive the words, he could understand them. This, he knew could not be Sauron for his great hatred was not against the Valar but against the children of Ilúvatar (elves and men). Therefore, he reckoned it was Melkor, himself, who he was facing at that hour.  
  
Soon, Legolas could no longer withstand his terrible might and willed to be out of it.  
  
Legolas' eyes flung open and found himself sultry - it was but a dream. . .or a nightmare. Never in his life had he received such a scare, for not one had dreamed of the great dark lord, nor has anyone seen his true form. Indeed that he seemed fair yet, the malice in his heart proved to be greater hence his horrid appearance.  
  
He slowly went back to sleep praying that he would no longer have a horrible nightmare like it; and he did not. 


	15. Blooming

Are you getting the point yet? If not, this will explain everything. ^^x This is a sick idea to explain things though. I don't know what "bangag" in English is but, that's what I am now. It's some sort of brain disorder ^^x BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . but I have been to the mental ward and, honestly, I was mistaken as one of their patients (blushing).@o@  
  
Kei went up to Legolas' door the next day only to find out that he was not there any longer. She went downstairs to find the elf staring at the television that he, most probably, had accidentally switched on. Amazement was evident in his eyes as he sat on the sofa.  
  
"Why do keep little people locked-up in that frame?" Legolas asked without looking at her. "Do you not pity that they get hurt?"  
  
"Okay, I think it's time for some serious explaining." Kei sighed, "That is a television. Do you remember the picture that I took with you in your world?" Legolas nodded. "It's sort of like that, but this time, they're moving instead of staying still. The people there are not really hurt. There are these things that we call computers and we edit. . uh, draw with and place it there to make it look real."  
  
"If so, what are those very colorful humans? They do not have lips and they have lines for mouths. Most of them have strengths that surpass even the strongest of dwarves and fly as if they are great winged lords." He paused. "They are fascinating, I should say."  
  
"Those are cartoons. They are not real; just drawn." Kei said laughing. "Let's have breakfast now, shall we? I will just heat up some foods that I was supposed to have last night."  
  
They sat down in the kitchen and ate. Legolas constantly asked Kei if what he was eating was cooked for he had a terrible thought eating sashimi. Everything was turning out well yet, Legolas' dream had not escaped his mind. He wore a troubled look and his eating slowed.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" Kei asked, "What is troubling you?"  
  
"A dream that I had ere I awoke in the middle of the night." he answered and told Kei what had happened without so much detail.  
  
"That is odd," she responded, "I had a similar dream though I did not fall I the abyss. Rather, I talked to this Manwë and Varda people. I could understand what they say though I cannot speak it. Which reminds me, what I said yesterday was, 'I shall come back on the morrow, Mother, Father.'"  
  
"Kei, Manwë and Varda are not people - they are the highest Valar." Legolas corrected her.  
  
Kei nearly choked at her food. "You've got to be kidding me. No way!"  
  
"I do not understand." Legolas said as the words she used did not exist in his world (or time).  
  
"I mean, you're not serious, are you?" Kei asked pleading that he was.  
  
"I am not. I do not wish to do so for I shall make a mockery of those who I have my respect on. I do not wish to feel their wrath." Legolas responded.  
  
"Oh, then, uh, it was only probably coincidence. . .onegai, ano wa zettai ni uso, ne?"  
  
"Would you say that again. I cannot comprehend that."  
  
"Sorry, I said: please, that is definitely a lie, right?"  
  
"What is it that they have told you?"  
  
"That I am their child." She started quite troubled, "That I was sent here to be protected from Melkor. He is the dark one among the Valar, is he not? Surely it is just nonsense, right? I mean, the Valar does not exist in this world, ne?"  
  
"Melkor?! Then the revenge that he proclaims in my dreams are rendered to you." said he with a pained look.  
  
"D-don't get yourself paranoid, uh, worked-up, uh, what the heck! I don't know old English coz I'm no genius so go figure." She said giving up.  
  
Legolas just stared at her trying to figure out what she had said.  
  
"Well, why don't we watch what's on HBO today. I'm sure the movies there will amuse you since you're finished eating already." Kei said diverting the conversation.  
  
"H. B.O?" he asked but was suddenly jerked off as he was pulled to the TV.  
  
She turned it on and nearly laughed off her brains as she saw that it was part one of the LoTR movie they were going to watch. Legolas could not believe his eyes when he sawthat the characters he was seeing were his comrades: Frodo Baggins and Mirthrandir.  
  
"What mockery is this? They are not Mirthrandir or Frodo. . .though I must say that the display was impressive." Legolas admitted.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet, Legolas. Believe me, you haven't." Kei said as she tried to suppress her laughter.  
  
"Why has Elessar become haggard? What is this? The lady Arwen was not the one who has saved Frodo from certain death." Legolas commented.  
  
Kei just went on laughing and she could not say anything properly and things were not explained to him.  
  
The biggest surprise came to him as the Council of Elrond had begun. "This is a mockery. I am not that man! I did not volunteer in the fellowship, I was chosen!"  
  
"Clam down, Legolas." Kei finally got a break from her laughing frenzy and began to explain bit by bit and saying that humans are not perfect. In the end, she told him, "This is merely for entertainment, Legolas. Don't get your pants in a presser."  
  
"My what in a what?"  
  
"Never mind." she said dismissing him. "Speaking of pants, you better change. We're not going to Disneyland with you in that outfit. C'mon, I'm going to show you where the clothes are."  
  
They went up to the room that Kei lent him and showed him the array of clothes that was his late father's. Legolas felt sorry for the loss of her loved one but she told him that she had recovered from it a long time ago. She waited in the room while he changed in the dressing room.  
  
"Legolas," she said her thoughts in a whisper, "Why are you so handsome? You're making me fall in love with you. Not that I deserve you, though."  
  
At that time, Legolas came out of the dressing room and found her contemplating and blushing. "Is anything wrong, Kei?"  
  
At that, Kei blushed even deeper as she saw him in his long-sleeved blue polo and jeans. "Oh, uh it's nothing. I was just thinking about how to hide your ears." She put a bandana on his head and smiled.  
  
"Is that the reason why your color has gone into a deep shade of red?" Legolas asked quite concerned while she tied the bandana.  
  
"Oh, this?" she asked quite embarrassed, "It's hay fever. It's normal in this world. So let's go."  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ!!! IS THIS MARY SUE OR WHAT? I NEED YOUR ANSWERS ^^x  
  
Oh, don'y worry, I'm no fangirl ( 


	16. The trip to Disneyland and Parting Words

I think this is too long now, maybe one more chapter after this and I'm done.  
  
Kei tried her best to keep herself from blushing every time Legolas held her hand tightly as they go from one daring ride to another. Her heart always beat fast not because of the rides but of him beside her. She could tell that he got quite worried as they entered the ride called Space Mountain (it's really creepy).  
  
As they waited in the line, Legolas couldn't help but become worried of all the screams that were coming form inside the ride. "Kei, are you quite sure that this does not cause harm? I only see an endless void beyond this and the stars are in their utmost clarity."  
  
"Legolas, I'm sure that this is safe." she assured him, "I have ridden it a number of times already. And, those are not stars, they're lights, OK?"  
  
After the ride, they decided to take a break and cool off. They ate out and both had ice cream for the weather was quite warm since it was mid-summer. To Legolas, ice cream was the best tasting treat he had ever received from her because there was nothing like it in their world for they could not keep anything almost frozen for long. He got vanilla and she got mocha, praying that it would not affect him in an ill manner.  
  
"Say, Kedakai Shou Yosei," Kei hinted him a call. Legolas seemed to remember it and tore away his gaze from what he was eating. "Hey, you still remember! You've got good memory."  
  
"That I do. Now could you possibly tell me what that means? I did not bother you with it though it has already been overshadowing my thoughts." Legolas answered.  
  
"Oh, forgive me for that." she apologized, "It means Sublime Elf Prince. Well, it is true, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, I am an elf prince but I am not sublime." he answered.  
  
"Yes you are." she argued, "Well, to me anyway. So, what does Beyn- something mean?"  
  
"It is Bainwen," Legolas corrected, "not beyn-something."  
  
"Whatever, I don't know your language." Kei said stubbornly. "So what does it mean?" Legolas did not answer but, instead, he continued to eat. "Come on, I told you what you wanted to know, so tell me." Still, no reply came. "Hey, I know you have acute hearing, speak up." Legolas still ate. "Come on, say it or I will shout in your ear." she told him playfully.  
  
"Very well, then. I do not wish my ear to be damaged." Legolas said with a smile "It means Fair Maiden."  
  
"What?" Kei suddenly said in surprise, "I think you need glasses or something. I'm not that beautiful. Don't bloat my head."  
  
"Glasses? Bloat your head? I do not understand." Legolas admitted.  
  
"Well, glasses are what you wear when your eyes are blurred or they have some kind of trouble. Bloat my head is an expression which means, don't give me false remarks that will make me proud." she explained.  
  
"I do not need glasses and I do not bloat your head." said he in a serious tone, "You are a fair maiden."  
  
"Duh, I do not even possess half the beauty of your kindred. Heck, even your men could surpass me." she replied, blushing a bit.  
  
"It may be so that your beauty is not of my kindred, yet that is not my only basis. In this world, you are, to me, as fair as the person you say is beautiful in those royal outfits. I deem that she is Sleeping Beauty, is she not?" Kei nodded. "But I tell you this; your heart is what is most fair in you."  
  
With that remark, Kei suddenly turned into a deep shad of red. She felt like she wanted to embrace him but kept her hands to herself. "Uh, why don't we finish this and we'll go to the next ride, OK?"  
  
Legolas agreed and when they finished silently, they went on to the Ferris wheel. When they stopped at the zenith of the ride, thunderous silence was, at last, broken by Legolas. "Kei, I have not met any of your friends. Where are they?"  
  
"I don't have any." She admitted, "I go alone that's why most people call me a lone wolf."  
  
"How so? You are made friends easily when you were with us."  
  
"I don't know. . .They just don't understand me no matter how hard I try to let them. It's OK, though. It's so much better than to get my feelings hurt."  
  
Legolas didn't know what else to do and so he sat beside her and held her hand. She, once again, turned crimson and smiled at him. She looked beyond and saw that the sun was nearing its visible point in he sky.  
  
"And you, my only friend, will soon pass from my sight, never to be heard of by me again." she said softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do not fear, I will always be with you. . .just as I am now."  
  
Kei took him last to Tokyo Bay and they watched its beautiful shores and waited for the sea to hide the blazing sun. The gulls flew around looking for their last prey for the day and the ships were slowly harboring by the haven as the fishermen retired from their demanding work.  
  
"Kei," Legolas called her, catching her attention. "I want you to know, before I depart from this land, that even unto this day, my love for you remains and I shall never change you for another."  
  
Kei smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't help herself as hard as she tried to keep them from forming. She didn't want to see her that way, especially that he was about to part ways with her. "Promise me you'll do this, Legolas, when you get back."  
  
"Tell me and I shall do everything in my power to do so."  
  
"Forget about me. I do love you as well yet, I do not wish for you to die of grief. Do not even recall that I had come into your life for it will only ruin you."  
  
"Forgive me. That, I cannot do for you are the only one that my heart shall never forget."  
  
Without warning, a glowing light surrounded them and in an instant. . .  
  
  
  
To part or not to part, that is the question. So, must they stay together or part ways; answer . . puhlease. Domo (thanks)!  
  
I'll wait for 5 reviews before I continue. 


	17. Sealed

Yawn! Tired. . . anyway, I slept at 3 last night because of my father's birthday and I wasn't really able to write well so if this sucks, tell me. Believe me, writing half-asleep is not an easy task.  
  
==8==8==8==8==8==8==  
  
Kei braced herself presuming that something catastrophic will follow, but none came. Her tight clutch on Legolas loosened as he sang a song in her ear. It was indeed soothing and assuring to her. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a forest clearing.  
  
"Welcome back to Mirkwood." Legolas whispered in her ear as he recognized his own home.  
  
Kei smiled enthusiastically and embraced Legolas as if there was no tomorrow. But before anything was to be said, the bird that carried Legolas to the Mirror, flew back in silence and landed gracefully beside them, spreading his great wings in their splendor. He bowed before them graciously and both beings bowed back.  
  
"Kei, with your leave, I would wish to call you by the name that your parents have given you." The fowl said solemnly.  
  
"I never knew them. How would you?" questioned Kei, "Yet if there is something you know about them, I would gladly accept the fact."  
  
"Alvë, Manwë and Varda requests for your presence at Valinor."  
  
"Legoals. . ." Kei loked at him. Her eyes pleaded for him to come.  
  
"They requested your presence; not mine." Legolas told her urging her to go on.  
  
She took his advice and went on to the winged beast. He waved to her as they flew high until he saw them no more. He knew that her dream was true; that she was the child of Manwë and Varda. He knew that he had naught the place nor the right to be with her any longer for he was only an elf, nothing more.  
  
=8=8=8==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
"Wither have you gone to, my son?" were Thranduil's greeting as Legolas entered their citadel (is there any?). "The whole kingdom had become sullen because of you absence. Where did you get such outlandish clothing?"  
  
"Father," answered Legolas "I have gone to a land of great difference to our own. I was given these by a kindly being."  
  
"Have you gone then to the East?" his father asked worriedly. "It would have been better if you had told us. Whatever may happen to you is far beyond imagination; now that it has come to my attention that you have come in contact with an Easterling."  
  
"Father, I have reached a land that is far beyond that of which you speak of." Legolas told him, shaking his head. "I have gone to Kei's world."  
  
"Come now, Legolas." Thranduil chuckled as if Legolas had made a joke. "'Tis not possible for you to have gone to their world, yet, whatever your case may be, go to your quarters and change. Other elves may mistake you with an intruder with your queer outfit."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Legolas bowed with all due respect to his father. Grief was evident in his eyes yet Thranduil made no move to mention it to his son.  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
"Kei," Varda beckoned to her as she and Manwë came forth, "Perhaps you have known us from your dream and from reading the books of the world we have sent you in. Let us \explain to you what is going on and allow us to call you by your real name, Alvë."  
  
"What do you mean? My dream?" asked Kei as she got off from the creature and flew away. "I can't be your daughter, can I?"  
  
Manwë spoke, "Alvë, forgive us for we did this for your sake. When Varda has borne you, Melkor wished for you to side with him or for your death to grieve and hinder us from helping the children of Eru. We sent you to another world watching over you from a distance for Melkor's devices cannot be perceived easily and it is there that you are safe. We waited until Melkor's prowess have weakened and you have grown with wisdom so that neither he nor Sauron shall not deceive you easily should he try to ensnare you."  
  
"We have called you back before," Varda added, "Yet instead of your intended deliverance here, you were by some chance brought to Mirkwood. We know that naught is left with you in the world that you have come to know. We now ask you to stay with us as you share eternal life and the power that Manwë and I do."  
  
"Then I may dwell in all of Middle-earth?" asked Kei.  
  
"You may only choose one." Manwë answered. "It is whether to live with us and share our might and live in peace or stay in Middle-earth or in the other realm and share the pain that all of them experience for you are still immortal. You shan't die by any weapon, disease or grief. Even the attempts of your destruction shall not affect you yet your powers shall depart from you yet we shall still watch over you. It is your choice."  
  
"Think carefully before you choose for if you do not, another chance shall not be given to you and only regret shall remain in your heart." Varda advised.  
  
"I have decided and I shall not regret it, I shall not." Kei answered. "Yet, before I depart, shall I ask of you one last thing?"  
  
=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=  
  
Legolas rode up to the scenery where he had come to know Kei better. 'Just an elf. . . I accept my fate, Kei - no, Alvë. It is amusing how such a thing unexpected could bring down a warrior and a prince such as I.' he thought to himself.  
  
A gust of wind passed him and the greens seemed to sway along with his momentous thoughts. The sun shone brighter than any other day he could remember. The feeling in gave him, though, could not contend with the hurt inside, yet it lessened it.  
  
Kei, be glad for you are with the Valar. Legolas whispered in the air hoping it shall reach her somehow, though he knows it is not possible.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Kedakai Shou Yousei?" Kei asked from behind him.  
  
"Kei! Why are you here? How did you understand me?" Legolas asked baffled at her sudden appearance.  
  
I requested the Valar to grant me the Elven tongue. she explained, As for being here. . .  
  
You forsook being a Valier? How did you choose to live in a world of confusion?  
  
Simple. I thought of you. Kei said as she walked up to him "I figured that you wouldn't last another day without me."  
  
How did you know? he asked riding along her taunt and wrapped her in his arms. I wouldn't even have lasted another sundown. Yet I am saddened for you for you have chosen to carry the eternal burdens of our land.  
  
I beg to differ. she laid her head on his chest, As long as you're with me, I wouldn't be burdened.  
  
You know that I will share everything with you. Legolas spoke as he cupped her cheek.  
  
She responded by resting her head on it. Her slightly parted lips invited him for a kiss, although unintended. She was surprised by the sudden action but soon deepened it sealing their love forever.  
  
OWARI!!!  
  
Man, I can't believe I could get this sappy! Thank you all for reading and I hope that you read my other fics too! God bless you all! 


End file.
